


Confession

by Nelja



Series: Absolutions [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Double Drabble, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fois, c'est Vash qui demande à Wolfwood d'écouter sa confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Nightow.

Quand Wolfwood lui a proposé de l'écouter en confession, Vash a refusé. Pour demander cette fois, il doit avoir vraiment confiance, ou se sentir vraiment mal.

Les deux idées mettent Wolfwood mal à l'aise. Il accepte pourtant.

Sans un mot il écoute Vash raconter comment il a détruit une ville entière ; comment sur son passage s'accumulent les tragédies.

Entre les mots, il entend comment Vash protège les humains de toutes ses forces, toujours seul, ne récoltant que leur mépris.

Il ne voit alors plus en Vash une centrale, un monstre, ni même, comme parfois, un humain. Dans ce sens du sacrifice, cette abnégation, cette pureté, il ne perçoit que ce qu'on lui disait des anges ou du Christ.

C'est complètement stupide. Honnêtement, Wolfwood a toujours considéré les anges et le Christ comme de gros frimeurs.

Mais s'ils ignoraient leur nature et se considéraient comme des pécheurs... il ressent une admiration étrange l'envahir, un sentiment de culpabilité et d'amour mêlés, violent et douloureux.

Leurs rôles devraient être inversés.

Mais il doute que même Vash pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il prévoit de faire.

C'est pourtant, assurément, la seule absolution qui le sauverait.


End file.
